See a little light
by LuzDem
Summary: U/A "Siento que de haber hablado, de habernos conocido en otro tiempo, en otra dimensión, hubiéramos tenido una gran y verdadera historia de amor… Pero al menos, en este tiempo no hubiera sido posible… Mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien..."
1. See A Little Light

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Crepusculo como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Stephenie Meyer. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

"**See A Little Light"**

"_Las cosas que no se dicen suelen ser las más importantes."_

Un día la conocí, miraba en alto, sin tomar en cuenta a la gente que pasaba a su lado. La gente que cruzaba con ella se impresionaba, por la seguridad que ella parecía poseer. Aunque también por la gracia que tenía, y no era para menos. Cabello castaño que al sol se vuelve de un tono rojizo, siempre amarrado en una coleta, ojos color chocolate, piel blanca y tersa. No era muy alta, tenía la estatura promedio. Por eso, no era de extrañarse el que la gente la mirara de esa forma. No todos los días aparecía alguien así por estos rumbos, mostrando tal elegancia que resultaba extraño para cualquiera.

Muchos se acercaron para hablarle, pero ignoraba a cualquiera y ellos se ofendían, pero esto seguía sin importarle. Siempre la observaba a distancia mientras ella estaba sentada en aquel banco del parque de enfrente y leía con fascinación los libros que llevaba. No se movía por horas hasta que el sol empezaba a desaparecer en el horizonte.

Era interesante el comentario de lo demás hacia su persona, muchos eran positivos otros no sería bueno repetirlos. Pero nunca escuche a otro que tuviera el mismo pensamiento que tenía yo cuando le veía. A mi parecer escondía una gran soledad, tal vez no tenía amigos o novio, incluso podía no tener familia y de eso la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos cuando llegaba. Sin embargo esto siempre cambiaba cuando abría el libro que traía; reflejaba una gran emoción con cada palabra escrita. Incluso llegue a ver muchas sonrisas, casi imperceptibles para los demás, pero no para mí que la veía sin parar. Siempre me dio curiosidad por saber el porqué, así que un día leí en la portada el título de un libro que llevo. Lo compre y de inmediato me puse a leerlo. Quede impresionado al ver que era una novela romántica. Mas sin embargo no me sorprendió del todo, después de todo tenía varias teorías del por qué la sonrisa y una de ellas concordaba con aquel tipo de libro.

Sentía que la conocía, aun cuando no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba, pero solo con verla, cada acción que tenía era como saber un poco sobre su vida. Por ejemplo, cuando tenía esas sonrisas era porque se emocionaba por algún hecho entre los protagonistas; o cuando sus ojos verdes se tornaban opacos, era porque le afectaba los problemas que ocurrían. Con estos simples detalles me decía que era muy romántica y probablemente añoraba sentirse amada; también era muy sensible respecto al dolor ajeno, le dolía como si fuese el suyo propio. Incluso sabia de ella por el estilo de su ropa, siempre vestida de negro, pero elegante, aun cuando hiciese mucho calor.

Tenía mucho interés por hablarle, pero simplemente no me atrevía. No me gustaría que también me ignorara, así que decidí seguir observándola de lejos. Durante dos años fue la misma rutina, ella leyendo y yo con mi constante mirada sobre ella. Llegue a pensar que se daba cuenta pero lo desechaba de inmediato por que de ser así, me hubiese reclamado por acosarla tanto o al menos no habría vuelto a aparecer por aquí.

Un día desperté con un ánimo sorprendente y aunque me había resignado a nunca hablarle ese día estuve muy motivado para intentarlo por primera vez. No me importaría intentarlo mil veces con tal de que ella me prestara cinco minutos de su atención. Mas, sin embargo… Ella no llego eso día… La espere por horas, aun cuando el sol había desaparecido. Al siguiente día volví a esperarla pero tampoco llego otra vez, empezaba a desesperarme, realmente quería hablarle o mínimo verla pero no sucedió ese día, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente…

Me resigne a que jamás la volvería a ver, dos semanas y ella jamás volvió a aparecer. Admito que me costaba trabajo no mirar cada cierto tiempo al lugar donde ella solía sentarse. Todavía tenía la vaga esperanza que apareciera un día. Que ingenuo fui…

Al finalizar la segunda semana de su desaparición revise mi correo, facturas y más facturas, ya no me sorprendía, después de todo vivimos en una sociedad en donde las cartas hechas a mano eran realmente escasas. Pero entre tantas facturas destacaba una en particular con un remitente totalmente desconocido para mí. Me acomode en mi sofá para leer tranquilamente la carta.

_20-Junio_

_Querido Sr. Black.:_

_Es extraño enviarle una carta a una persona con la cual nunca eh hablado y sin embargo conozco muy bien…_

_Dos años hemos estado observándonos a la distancia. Para mí no es raro, no soy muy sociable que digamos, pero me sorprendió enormemente que usted jamás se atreviera a hablarme siendo que, es usted muy sociable. Supongo que esto se debió a que le daba miedo que lo rechazara pero créame, jamás hubiera ocurrido… Lástima que él hubiera no existe… Le escribo esta carta para contarle todo lo que eh callado por tantos años…_

_Tengo una familia muy cariñosa y de plena confianza, si usted los conociera quedaría maravillado por la mente abierta que poseen mis padres; sin embargo los recuerdos que tengo de ellos siendo muy pequeña no son los más agradables. Siempre peleándose y gritándose ¡Como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer! Tal vez esta sea la razón por la cual me refugie en los cuentos de hadas donde la princesa siempre era feliz…_

_Siendo la única hija de la familia me consintieron mucho, cumpliendo cada uno de mis caprichos y conforme iba creciendo mis reclamos eran mayores, el que ellos pelearan continuamente por diversas razones tampoco ayudaba, así que supongo yo, ellos querían una hija callada y bien portada, como una niña no entiende de razones a esa edad tan pequeña ¿Usted cuál cree que era el castigo al mal comportamiento?... Por esa misma razón, que debe de estar imaginado, le tengo tanto miedo a los gritos y al dolor… No sabe cuánto me perjudico conforme crecía… Tenía que ser una niña muy bien portada que diera lo mejor de sí, sin importar absolutamente nada de lo que yo quisiese. No podía causar más problemas que ya había, así que sin importar nada tenía que fingir ser una niña mentalmente sana, sin problemas…_

_Mi entrada a la adolescencia no fue mejor. Si antes mi autoestima estaba baja ahora no tenía nada de autoestima… Pero recuerde perfectamente que yo debía seguir siendo la niña bien portada así que sin importar lo pésimo de mí estado emocional tenía que seguir actuando como la niña más feliz del mundo. Obviamente no tuve muchos amigos en esta época, me era muy difícil tenerlos, así que mis primeras amigas fueron muy importantes para mí. Pero el tiempo pasaba y ellas cambiaban y yo no podía seguirles el paso, así que solo seguía fingiendo todo…_

_En esta época por primera vez experimente lo que era ser querida de verdad. Conocí a un chico que me vio cuando me sentía invisible para todos. Lo fue todo para mí, me hacía sonreír de verdad, me daba confianza absoluta. Sentí las maripositas en el estómago que se siente cuando uno está enamorado de verdad… creía absolutamente en él, de verdad creí que me amaba… No puedo decir que todo fue color de rosas, también hubo mucho dolor por que ambos nos lastimamos mucho. Así que sin importar nada, antes de que siguiera cayendo, decidí alejarme de el sin ninguna explicación más que un mísero mensaje…_

_Hubo un tiempo en que conocí a alguien más, donde creí encontrar el verdadero amor pero como siempre lo arruine todo… Me sentía muy sola así que sin importar si lo quería o no, estaba con quien fuera, solo para sentirme querida, aceptada… Empecé a tener más amigos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo era feliz, incluso me creí la mentira de mi vida perfecta que yo misma cree… Mi vida pasaba, los años pasaban y llego el tiempo en que tenía que decidir, por primera vez tenía que decidir yo ¿Cómo hacerlo, si ni siquiera sé quién soy yo? No sabía que era lo que quería de la vida, sin darme cuenta, mis sueños mis ambiciones desaparecieron ¡No tenía nada! ¡No me importaba nada!..._

_Fue cuando me di cuenta de cuan dependiente soy, no podía hacer yo nada sola ¡No podía enfrentar la vida yo sola! Claro, a todos los que consideraba amigos me decían que yo tenía muchas capacidades ¿Cómo creerles si no creo en mi misma? Trabajos, tareas, etc., etc. Me considere una total fracasada, no creí tener la capacidad para hacer una carrera… Mis padres querían que aprendiera a valerme por mi misma ¿¡Como hacerlo si ellos me hicieron así!? Por un momento creí que todas las mentiras que había creado de mi vida perfecta se terminarían y todos verían el inútil ser humano que soy, pero logre llevar mi actuación a otro nivel. Pude seguir fingiendo gracias a todos, ahora empecé a vivir con más ahínco lo que todos querían que viviera. Si Sr., siempre eh vivido la vida de otros. Me perdí en el camino de la vida. Claro, siempre dependiendo de los demás para hacer muchas cosas, eso no podía faltar…_

_Se preguntara que paso con esa persona… Pues un día yo misma permití que mi pasado regresara… En ese entonces llegue a resistir a ser otra vez su amiga pero todo y nada permitió que lo dejara, ahora es mi mejor amigo. No podía faltar que le confesara que todavía lo quería pero me rechazo… Ya tenía a alguien más… Eso no me venció, así que decidí ser su mejor amiga pero todo me fallo, porque el sentimiento era más fuerte y si el me besaba yo no podía evitar corresponderle. Él decía que sentía algo por mí pero nunca fue claro con eso, y como buena tonta enamorada seguía a su lado sin importar nada… Por qué lo quiero como a nadie en este mundo…_

_El tiempo paso y como algo obvio me fui marchitando hasta ya no desear otra cosa en la vida ¿Para qué hacerlo si nunca tendré lo que de verdad quiero?... Me aleje de todos mis amigos, de mi familia. Me mude muy lejos para que fuera imposible que ellos me visitaran, ya no quería ocultar la tristeza que mi ser reflejaba… ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué si mi mirada pedía a gritos ayuda, nadie me tendió su mano para salvarme de esta vacía existencia? ¿Tan poca cosa soy? ¿Por eso nadie me ayuda? ¿No valgo la pena?... El tiempo me respondió… A nadie le importaba, dijeran lo que dijeran a nadie le interesaba como estaba… Por qué las pocas veces que decía un poco de cómo me sentía de verdad, no me ayudaron, no me obligaron a salir de esta oscuridad. A pesar de mis palabras, detrás de ellas pedía que me ayudaran, que me demostraran que de verdad me querían lo suficiente para ayudarme a salir de este pozo que yo misma cave… No lo hicieron… ¿Por qué no lo hice yo sola? Porque incluso aunque deteste esta oscuridad de la cual estoy rodeada, es lo único que conozco, nunca conocí la felicidad plena y me da miedo hacerlo yo sola…_

_Soy una estúpida, un ser inútil que no vale nada…Pensé varias veces en el suicidio pero incluso si yo ayudara a la muerte hacer su trabajo, sería un estorbo para los demás después de mi muerte. Ni siquiera merecería que ellos hicieran todo ese estúpido trámite después de muerta y eso fue lo que siempre me detuvo…_

_Y entonces le conocí… Aunque nunca tuve contacto con usted me hizo sentir, aunque sea un poco, que de verdad valgo la pena, que puedo ser querida. Siento que de haber hablado, de habernos conocido en otro tiempo, en otra dimensión, hubiéramos tenido una gran y verdadera historia de amor… Los dos hubiésemos demostrado el amor en todas sus facetas… Pero al menos, en este tiempo no hubiera sido posible… Mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien, que, si no me ama, yo lo amo con todo mi ser… Sin embargo usted y yo hubiéramos sido los mejores amigos… Quizás almas gemelas, aunque yo le pertenezca a otro… Lástima que, como escribí anteriormente, él hubiera no existe…_

_Hoy decidí terminar con todo. Ya no pude aguantar más tiempo de este sufrimiento. No puedo seguir esperando a que alguien se dé cuenta de mi existencia. Incluso el exceso de amor te mata y este dolor fue más fuerte que yo…Y esta carta será la única prueba de esa melancolía…_

_Lástima que esa persona será quien notifique a mi familia y conocidos que dejé de existir… El venía a buscarme para pasar su cumpleaños con él, venía a llevarme a la fuerza a mi ciudad natal según el por qué no tiene quien le ayude con unos asuntos que tiene… Él siempre estuvo a mi lado en mis cumpleaños. Lástima que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no podré ayudarlo…Me duele dejar a alguien que tanto eh querido, pero ni siquiera supe que sentía por mí, si me amaba como yo a él…_

_Adiós mi querido Sr. Black, tal vez en otra vida si estemos destinados a estar juntos…_

_Atentamente:_

_Isabella S._

_P.D.: La próxima vez no se deje llevar por lo que pasaría, haga lo que su corazón le dicte, tiene el coraje para hacerlo. Recuerde que nada en esta vida es imposible excepto la misma muerte._

Quede en completo shock al término de la carta… afuera llovía y con esas gotas, lagrimas corrían por mi rostro… no me importaba nada, tenía que cerciorarme completamente de que de verdad ella ya no estaba. Así que sin dejar pasar más el tiempo salí con las llaves del auto para ir de inmediato a la dirección que señalaba el sobre. Tarde una hora aproximadamente en llegar, ella vivía en el pueblo vecino. Afortunadamente la lluvia había parado así que me fue más fácil encontrar el lugar donde vivía. Toque durante un largo rato para que alguien me abriera afuera de su departamento y conforme pasaba el tiempo no dejaba de evitar pensar en que de verdad ya no estaba ella ahí…

Me deje caer lentamente por la puerta. Lagrimas caían por mi rostro; la frustración, la tristeza, el enojo; el saber que pude evitar todo aquello me carcomía todo mi ser. No se cuánto tiempo había pasado, sin embargo me pareció que fueron horas de estar ahí sentado, frente a una puerta que jamás se abrirá de nuevo…

**The End**

**Soy nueva por aqui, espero les guste y me dejen aunque sea una carita feliz n.n y aunque nadie me deje algun review yo seguire publicando, esta historia necesito contarla, ¿por que? por que es importante para mi, algun dia dire el por que.  
**

**Lo escribi hace algunos años para un par de amigos que me pedian que siguiera escribiendo ya que era lo que hacia en secundaria asi que una noche me desvele y lo escribi, aunque claro con mis propios personajes y aunque ellos nunca me dieron su opinion a mi me gusto pero lo deje guardado por ahi, y por ciertas razones es que por fin me decido a publicarlo con usando a los personajes de uno de mis libros favoritos. **

**Soy 100% Team Edward, de eso que no quede duda, aunque parezca que ella queria algo con jacob, no es asi, es como en eclipse, si edward no existiera ella estaria con jacob, asi es esta historia, ademas yo no creo que si no puedes estar con el que amas, estaras con quien te ama, no, yo no creo en eso.**

**Tendra continuacion esta historia, que ya tengo escrito, pero es sobre que pasa despues, me encantaria escribir sobre lo que paso antes, sobre toda su vida, espero tener la inspiracion para hacerlo pronto.**

**Hasta luego!**


	2. Carpe Diem

"**Carpe diem"**

"_Aprovecha el día__, no confíes en el mañana"_

El tiempo cura las heridas y deja pequeñas cicatrices. Y definitivamente yo me sentía mejor respecto al tema de Isabella. Ese día comprendí que me había enamorado a primera vista de ella. Por eso mi fascinación hacia su persona. Tal vez ella no lo había estado de mí pero seguramente con el tiempo lo habría estado.

Deje pasar un par de semanas para tener la suficiente fuerza y regresar a ese lugar. No descanse hasta que alguien me dijera que había ocurrido en ese lugar. La portera del edificio, una señora de mediana edad muy amable, me relató que ese día un joven aproximadamente de mi edad, cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, había estado tocando a la puerta cerca de una hora. Algunos del edificio se quejaron por el ruido y ella tuvo que ir a ver lo que sucedía, el joven se identificó como Edward Cullen, prometido de Isabella Swan la residente de ese departamento, al contarle lo que sucedía y su preocupación, fueron más que suficientes para que se abriera ese lugar. No tuvo palabras para describir cual sorprendida estaba al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Él actúo de inmediato llamando a una ambulancia e intentar hacerla reaccionar, desgraciadamente la ayuda no llego con suficiente tiempo y ya no hubo nada que hacer. Me conto que ella le pedía perdón, pero que ya no quería seguir sufriendo, que lo amaba con todo su ser pero ya no podía más… Y él, la beso rogándole que no lo dejara, que se casara con él, que la amaba… Ella solo murió con una sonrisa en los labios…

La señora se compadeció de él, ya que tendría que empezar con todos los trámites en lo que la familia de ella llegaba al pueblo y lo ayudo en lo que podía. Y en una de las pocas platicas que tuvieron se enteró de que él había viajado hasta ahí por ella, no por lo que me había relatado en su carta si no por razones muy diferentes, pero que él se las había dicho así para sorprenderla. Le propondría matrimonio… Al parecer se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella y ya no quería ni podía dejar pasar más tiempo sin estar a su lado… La señora me dijo que jamás había visto a una persona tan deprimida en su vida, como lo había visto a él… Cuando llegaron, no solo llego su familia, también asistieron sus amigos. No entendía como alguien pudo quitarse la vida teniendo a tantas personas a su lado que se mostraban realmente afectadas con lo sucedido. Fue en esa parte que comprendí una parte que ella escribió "_Incluso el exceso de amor te mata_", se dejó consumir hasta que el amor la llegaba a lastimar, ya no veía la realidad… Si ella tan solo hubiera esperado un poco más, habría encontrado la felicidad que tanto esperaba… Pero ¿Realmente la podemos culpar a ella por impaciente? ¿Se puede culpar a alguien que espero tantos años por un poco de verdadera felicidad? Sinceramente, creo que no.

De todos estos hechos han pasado algunos años. Sé que jamás voy a superar su muerte pero en definitiva me siento mucho mejor. Ahora vivo al día, sin preocuparme por lo que los demás piensen de mí, sin vivir para el que dirán. Ella me enseño todo eso a través de sus mismos errores. Y ahora cada vez que encuentro a una persona con una mirada parecida a la de ella, la ayudo en todo lo posible, demostrándole un mundo diferente al que vivió y me siento pleno cuando me dicen "Gracias". Si algún día vuelvo a encontrar el amor, jamás lo dejare ir. Día a día le demostrare lo valiosa que es para mí hasta que el tiempo deje de ser tiempo. Alimentare a ese amor con ternura, pasión, confianza, comprensión. Y sin embargo a ella jamás la olvidare. A esa niña de mirada vacía, que solo pedía que la rescataran de la vida misma…

_No tenía compañeros  
Ninguna necesidad de cosas terrenales.  
Solamente deseaba libertad  
De lo que sentía eran pasos de marioneta._

_Deseó ser un pájaro.  
Que pudiera volar lejos.  
Deseó ser una llama,  
Que bailara brillantemente sola._

_Sentía celos del vapor  
Que hace del aire su único hogar  
Algunos dicen que ella deseaba algo difícil  
Dicen que ella deseaba algo lejano…_

_No puedo a culpar a nadie de haberme metido en un pozo lleno de oscuridad, pero si puedo culparlos de haberse dado cuenta y no haberme sacado…_

**Finito**

* * *

**Aqui termina esta historia, lo se, triste. Iba a publicar el fin de semana pero no lo vi muy necesario ya que lo tenia escrito y como voy a escribir toda la historia de como llego a este final, intentare publicar cada semana, ya q esa historia aunque no la tengo escrita, si se como sera :P**

**La otra historia la publicare aparte de esta, ahi si aparecera Edward y se llamara "Set fire to the rain" sip, se llamara igual que la cancion de Adele, ningun otro titulo le quedaria mejor que ese. (Y si me estas leyendo, sabes el por que.) :P**

**Me sorprendio ver la cantidad de visitas que tuvo el capitulo anterior pero solo dos reviews! sinceramente espero que para este capitulo sean mas, enserio me gustaria que me dijeran si les gusto o no :D**


End file.
